


A Moment of Haze

by killunary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Nothin too raucnhy really, Nudity, implications of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was happening again. She would do her best to react as little as possible to it, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so the hits and kudos A Ruinous Cupcake has right now makes me so giddy and excited though!:') Like thank u very much to all who gave it a hit and the ones kind enough to leave a kudos like I really appreciate that.:') Like it wasn’t like A Ruinous Cupake (lol I can’t believe I came up with that title btw!! Lol like I had far cornier titles in mind for the fic that I’m glad I brushed aside cuz they were just so corny and I’m just so glad A Ruinous Cupcake came to my mind) was a killugon, aka the most popular ship in the HXH fandom, fic where if I ever posted the fic it would most likely get loads of hits, kudos, and maybe even some comments like nah fam it was a killunary based fic, aka a couple that’s virtually nonexistent, lol except for in my head so the kudos made me feel really happy.:D Like once again, thanks to all who provided A Ruinous Cupcake with hits and the ones who left kudos.:) My first Killunary fic actually would’ve been a fic based on Symone_Nicole’s Killunary fic Always x and x Forever (can’t stress how much love I have for this fuckin fic fam!!) but I’m waiting to get permission from her to post fics based on her story so yeah that particular fic stowed away in my word document along with another fic in the process of being written and any future fics based on her story have to be put on hold for posting until further notice.:( I hope she’s alright btw….. Like my shy ass messaged her on tumblr just telling her how much I love Always x and x Forever and we ended going back and forth in a really nice conversation but she hasn’t replied to me in a good minute and despite not knowing her very well I’m honestly very worried.:( Hopefully she’s alright…. But anyways, for all who’s tuned into this fic to give it a read, I hope you enjoy it!:) Lol expect the next Killunary fic to be more on the raunchy side like A Ruinous Cupcake.:P It’s gonna be a high school au that I have plans to build on with other one shots.:)  
> Edit: Y'all I'm screamin!! Like I really got my ass up so much earlier than I usually did cuz I remembered while half asleep that my dumbass forgot to attach a summary to the fic..... Lol I'm a mess like I can't believe my sorry ass really forgot to type out the summary!! Lol like.... Forgive me y'all. Lol something must've gotten the best of me last night when I decided to post this fic.

Canary was sure Killua was careful on how often he let those moments happen, letting them be as few and far between as possible so they’d slip under her radar. He didn’t want her to ask about it. Killua didn’t have to say it aloud for Canary to know. She just…knew. And so she respected his wish for her to not poke her nose in uncomfortable territory.

She always knew when he was about to lapse back in to that mysterious part of himself. There would always be a strange feeling in Canary’s gut before it happened. It would happen somewhere between all the thrusting and panting and screaming and moaning. Killua would then suddenly stop, eyes losing their mischievous, vibrant luster and suddenly hazing over. His fingertips would then gently ghost over all the scars marring her skin, each finger stroke more gentle than the last. Canary knew that if her gaze hadn’t been trained so closely on his eyes that she would’ve missed the flash of anger in those blue orbs.

Canary always stayed quiet during those moments, except for the one time where she said in a soft voice, “Killua?” She suddenly couldn’t feel his thumb stroking the scar a little ways above her breast. Soft brown eyes met intense electric blue ones. The way he was looking at her made her want to shift around a bit but she managed to stay still.

The attractive woman reached up to cup his cheeks. “Killua, do you wanna stop?” 

Canary hadn’t been able to make sense of his reaction to her question then and still couldn't now. Her boyfriend could be rather unpredictable sometimes and had chosen that moment to be exactly that by letting out a laugh. Canary blinked, gaping confusedly up at the man. She couldn’t help but flush in both embarrassment and confusion as Killua nuzzled her cheek affectionately, bringing his head up to beam down at her before placing a kiss on her forehead. The man rolled off of her before raising himself up off their shared bed. Feeling unusually self-conscious of her naked body, Canary wrapped the blankets around her. She looked over at Killua, surprised to see he was still standing in the same spot he had been in since he left their bed. The older hunter had opened her mouth to say something but her boyfriend beat her to the punch.

“I’m gonna go take a shower,” the assassin announced.

Canary closed her mouth, silently watching the naked man disappear into the bathroom with a click of the door. She sighed as she collapsed against the pillows and sheets of the bed. She closed her eyes with the intention of only resting her eyes. Sleep ended up ensnaring the hunter in its trap, however with a kiss on her forehead being the last thing she felt before her consciousness finally left her.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of this fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feel free to leave a comment or kudos.:) Any form of feedback is very much appreciated!


End file.
